


Priest-napping

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Tournament (2009)
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Zelena has been throwing her families money around and almost ruins Ruby and Dorothy's wedding day. Lacey has a plan to get what they need.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beastlycheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastlycheese/gifts).



> http://beastlycheese.tumblr.com/post/156752525299/laceys-best-friends-ruby-dorothy-are-getting

Lacey tugged the tiny skirt of her policewoman uniform down a little and took a deep breath.

“I got this.”

She strutted into the grand ballroom, eyes scanning for her target. Ah there he was off to one side on his own nursing a whisky. Perfect. She swished across to him, turning more than a few heads on the way. McAvoy gulped the last of his whiskey, his eyes wide in shock as she made a bee line for him.

“Good afternoon, sir. I’ve been told someone has been a very naughty boy.”

She trailed her fingers over his shirt front and snicked the loose end of the cuffs dangling from her wrist around his. He started to stammer something but was interrupted by a shrill voice from the other side of the room.

“What do you think you are doing?”

Zelena bore down on them with the full force of an irate bridezilla. Lacey gave an over the top gasp of surprise, and made a great show of finally noticing McAvoy’s dog collar.

“Oh I am so sorry! I was told that my punter was the man in the black suit with the floofy hair. I am sorry Padre.”

Zelena looked ready to explode and Lacey dramatically patted her tiny pocket.

“Drat! I’ve left the key in my bag. If you’ll just come with me Padre we can get unlocked.”

He followed in her wake, skipping to keep up with the fast pace she set. Behind them Zelena was whining at the top of her voice that her rehearsal was ruined. Lacey honestly didn’t give a damn about that, but the insult thrown her way made her eyes narrow. Once they were in the corridor Lacey fished the key from her cleavage.

“Okay Padre, this is a priest-napping.”

His throat bobbed as he swallowed.

“Wh…what?”

“My friend Ruby and Dotty have scrimped and saved for their wedding. It’s not a huge, extravagant affair,” She waved her hand dismissively at the opulence that surrounded them, “But it’s their special day, at least it would have been in that witch hadn’t kicked up a fuss and insisted on having her rehearsal today. If Dotty and Rubes don’t get hitched today then their holiday tomorrow won’t be a honeymoon. So I’m kidnapping you to perform the service.”

McAvoy nodded and held up his cuffed hand.

“Alright then. I’ll come willingly, can we lose the jewellery?”

Lacey gave him a huge grin and unlocked the cuffs. They hurried out through the kitchens to the parking lot where Lacey’s little blue car was waiting for them. 

“Can you drive?”

“Aye.”

He caught the keys she tossed at him and frowned as she clambered into the backseat.

“Come on then I can get changed on the way.”

McAvoy slid into the driver’s seat wondering where this ranked on his list of crazy stuff that kept happening to him. He glanced in the mirror and gawped at the half naked woman.

“Eyes on the road Padre.”

“Aye. Aye sorry.”

Defiantly in the top five.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked - Lacey - How was your best friends' wedding? Did they know what lengths you had to do to get their priest back?

Dotty and Ruby looked radiant, that was the word for brides wasn’t it? Sweaty and slightly manic were not phrases a sensible person used for brides, no matter how accurate it was. Lacey was proud of Astrid who managed to hold everything together while she went on her priest-napping mission. Astrid was a natural optimist with the rare ability to spread her cheerful outlook; she’d kept everyone happy and hopeful in the face of what could have been a huge disappointment.

MacAvoy had been brilliant, making the service light and fun, but not detracting from the importance of the occasion. It occurred to Lacey that he was able to do this because of all those nights he’d spent in the Rabbit Hole playing pool with them. Mother Superior had some vocal and snide opinions on the town’s new priest, but he knew how to connect with folk.

He’d hung around for the reception; she had the feeling that she’d have to cuff him again to drag him back to Zelena’s rehearsal. Ruby and Dotty had boggled in shock when he told them how Lacey had got him to their wedding.

“Aye she priest-napped me, hand cuffs and all.”

“You didn’t!”

Lacey smirked and shrugged at Dotty. Ruby laughed; “Sounds like this was easier than kidnapping the football mascot.”

The Padre had cocked an eyebrow at her; “So I wasn’t your first? Is there a support group for Lacey kidnapees?”

She chuckled; “There’s only two of you. Not like I make a habit of this.”

He sniffed and nodded; “Shame I was hoping I could book you for Zelena’s actual wedding. Think it’ll be the only way I’ll get out of that one.”

The idea of upsetting Zelena further was tempting, very tempting, especially after the names she’d called Lacey. She gave him a mischievous grin.

“I’m sure we can make a deal.”


End file.
